


Legendary Snark

by celticheart72



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Teasing, mention of orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: This will be an ongoing collection of ficlets for Leonard Snart. Each chapter will feature a ficlet with a specific prompt or plotline request.Specific warnings for each ficlet will be in it's beginning notes.





	1. Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “If I have to stop what I’m doing, you won’t be able to walk for the next week.”
> 
> WARNINGS: sexual teasing

Your eyes flicked between your book and where Len sat at the table taking apart his cold gun. He’d been ignoring you for the better part of two hours and you were tired of it. A loud breathy sigh escaped your lips and you watched out of your periphery to see if he’d react.

His blue eyes slowly moved your way, took in the way you sprawled over the couch cushions with your legs thrown over the arm, and moved back to what he was doing.

Rolling your eyes, you tried again. This time a hum accompanied the end of your sigh and your hand ran up the outside of your thigh to drag your skirt up in the process.

Len’s eyebrows rose and his head tilted just slightly so he had a better view of you. When your hand innocently returned to your book he went back to his cold gun.

Why did he have to be so damn stubborn, you thought to yourself. Sighing again you moved one foot to the floor which gave Len a glimpse of blue lace.

His eyes narrowed at your spread legs and this time he drew in a slow breath and let it out. That drawl of his when he spoke set your body on fire. “Kitten, if I have to stop what I’m doing, you won’t be able to walk for the next week.”

The mere thought had your panties soaked and you spoke without thinking. “Would that be so bad?”

Leonard Snart was fast when he wanted something. In an instant he snatched you off the couch and carried you to the bedroom where he tossed you onto the bed. Before you could scurry up to the pillows, Len was on top of you and had your wrists pinned next to your head. One of his knees was between your thighs and you lifted your leg to drag your inner thigh up over the outside of his. Curling your leg around his waist you held him to you as you wiggled against his already hard cock. He wasn’t going to let you maintain control for long, he never did.

“Is this what you wanted, kitten?” He growled as his teeth nipped your earlobe and his warm breath tickled your skin. “My undivided attention?”

“God yes, Len.” You whispered back and tried to grind against his thigh but he shifted out of your reach.

He moved his head to look in your eyes but backed away when you tried to kiss him. “You have it. Now what is it you want me to do?”

Your heart fluttered in your chest and you felt the heat between your legs threatening to explode before he really even touched you. It wasn’t going to take much to send you over the edge and he knew it. But he’d tease you relentlessly for hours just for the mere fact that you interrupted him. “Make me cum, Len. Please.”

His blue eyes darkened briefly. You watched that sexy smirk of his slowly spread over his lips as his hips rolled and your back arched at the contact. 

“I don’t think that will be much of a challenge, kitten.” Len drawled against the sensitive skin of your neck.


	2. Wrong Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I’m sure I can get some kind of sexual gratification from just staring at him if I try hard enough.” 
> 
> WARNINGS: mention of orgasm

Snapping fingers brought you out of your fantasy about the gorgeous man playing pool with his friend. He was tall and lean, with a graying buzz cut, and had the most intense blue-eyes you'd ever seen.

“What?” You focused your attention back on Erin who glanced over at the stranger.

She let out an exasperated sigh. “Do you even know who that is?”

Whoever Mr. Blue Eyes was, you could certainly stare at him all night long. “No. And I’m not sure it matters.”

“That’s Leonard Snart.” When the name didn’t spark a reaction, she huffed. “Captain Cold?”

You shrugged and rested your chin on your upturned palm as you continued your blatant staring. At one point the man’s burly friend nodded toward your table and Captain Cold briefly looked your way. His expression was completely neutral at first. Then the smirk that slowly spread over his face when the other man said something sent tingles up and down your spine.

“I’m sure I can get some kind of sexual gratification from just staring at him if I try hard enough.”

Erin rolled her eyes. “I’m telling you, that is not the kind of man you want to get tangled up with.”

The grin you turned on your friend was wicked. “Oh Erin. That is definitely the kind of man I’d love to get tangled up with. But, since I have no luck with men to speak of I’ll settle for rude staring and inserting him into my naughty dreams instead.”

After downing the last of your drink you held up your glass and wiggled it. Erin shook her head.

The line at the bar was long and you were drumming your fingers on it while you waited for the bartender. A sexy drawl behind you made you catch your breath and turn with wide eyes.

“Cat got your tongue, kitten?” Captain Cold was leaning against the bar, hands casually folded in front of him with his elbow resting over the rim. That smirk was still there.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

Those incredible blue-eyes flicked to your glass then back to your face. “I  _ asked _ what you were drinking?”

“Oh. Tequila Sunrise.”

He took the glass from you and set it on the bar counter with two empty beer bottles when the bartender walked over. “Two more beers, and a Tequila Sunrise for the lady.”

You’d be lying if you said the sound of his voice alone wasn’t enough to make you orgasm right there.

When the bartender set the drinks in front of him, he slid your glass toward you but didn’t let go when you took hold of it. “Careful whose attention you attract, kitten. Staring might give someone the wrong idea.”

Before you could respond he let go of the glass and walked away with the beers. He looked your way one last time and tipped his beer bottle toward you with that same damn sexy smirk. As far as you were concerned his wrong idea was the right one. 


	3. Shelob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Halloween prompt: "Do you think keeping your eyes shut will keep you safe?"
> 
> WARNINGS: none

The blood curdling scream of terror Len heard from the cellar had him grabbing his cold gun and running as fast as he could to freeze whoever had gotten to you. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he found you moving slowly his way, eyes closed, using your hands to reach out to the wine shelves scattered about.

"Kitten?"

You sucked in a breath, one he thought sounded a lot like a sniffle, and moved toward the sound of his voice. Your eyes didn't open and his narrowed as you continued pulling yourself along the shelves.

"_What_ is wrong?"

"Shhhhhh!!! Don't talk so loud!" You whispered harshly at him. Keeping your eyes closed and one hand on the shelf you had a hold of you turned and pointed behind you. "It's over there. Don't make it mad."

"Make what mad?" Len looked around the cellar, concerned some feral animal had gotten in and bitten you.

"The spider." You said it so quietly he had to strain to hear you then smirked and rolled his eyes when he realized the melodrama was because of an arachnid.

He put his cold gun away at that point and watched your hesitant movement across the floor. "Do you think keeping your eyes shut will keep you safe?"

At the sound of your whimper he relented and took the few steps to get to you, taking your hand and pulling you toward the stairs with him.

"Go on upstairs, kitten. All that's left is to finish searching the library."

Once you were out of the cellar, he shook his head and walked back to the general vicinity you'd pointed. When he caught sight of the large hairy multi-eyed wolf spider that scared you, he pursed his lips.

"Alright Shelob, time for you to go." Len snatched the spider off the shelf, opened the window next to him, and put it in the grass. The cold gun would likely have frozen half the room and he didn't want to leave a signature behind if he could help it. At least he could tell you the spider was gone.

Len took the stairs two at a time and found you standing in the kitchen holding the necklace he'd been looking for. With a smirk he took it from your hands and stowed it inside his jacket.

“Did you find the…” Your voice dropped and you looked behind him. “…spider?”

“_Yes_ kitten. I found it and handled it.”

You moved into him and leaned your forehead on his chest. “You know, when you said trick-or-treating, Len, spiders and thievery wasn't what I had in mind."

He chuckled and rested his chin on top of your head. “This was just the trick. The treat is later.”

“Oh.” Len could feel your smile through his shirt. “Can we get out of here now? I feel like that spider is going to follow us if we don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
